1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output control apparatus, an output controlling method, a program, and an output control system, and more particularly, to an ,output control apparatus, an output controlling method, a program, and an output control system capable of outputting, for example, multi-channel audio data, of which the number of channels are larger than the number of channels that correspond to one output control apparatus, by cooperating a plurality of output control apparatuses outputting the multi-channel audio data from speakers.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there is an HDMI (high definition multimedia interface) cable connecting, for example, a television set with an AV (audio visual) receiver or the like which outputs (reproduces) sound (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-104138).
Recently, the HDMI cable is a cable manufactured according to the specification of HDMI (R) which becomes a de-facto standard as a digital interface standard used for transmission of high-quality digital AV contents.
In addition, recently, for example, in BS (broadcasting satellite) digital broadcasting, the broadcasting (transmission) of encoded 22.2-channel (24-channel) audio data is considered.
Current available HDMI cables may be able to be used for transmitting up to a maximum of the 7.1-channel (8-channel) audio data. In the BS broadcasting or the like, if the broadcasting of the 22.2-channel (24-channel) audio data is to be performed, the decoded 22.2-channel (24-channel) audio data may not be transmitted by using the current available HDMI cables.
In addition, in the related art, there is a connection technology where 5.1-channel (6-channel) audio data output from, for example, a super audio CD multi-channel player is distributed through audio cables to three audio amplifiers in units of two channels and the three audio amplifiers are connected to each other with a dedicated control cable in order to cooperatively output the audio data.
According to the connection technology, an audio output system where the 5.1-channel (6-channel) audio data supplied from the super audio CD multi-channel player to the three audio amplifiers are cooperatively output may be constructed by connecting the three audio amplifiers with the dedicated control cable.